Soul Eater oneshots
by Colliequest
Summary: Soul Eater oneshots, mainly centered around Soul and Maka. Third oneshot uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

"Maka?"  
No response. Soul pushed the door aside and entered his partner's room, stopping at the side of her bed. Amidst the blankets, all he could see was her ash-blonde hair, looking so untidy at this hour of the morning, and a fraction of her face, much of which was covered in blankets.  
This was a switch. Normally she was the one waking him up.  
"Maka?" He enquired once more, reaching towards her hesitantly with his hand.  
When she didn't respond, he grabbed her shoulder and shook it lightly, repeating her name. After another shake or two he managed to get a response out of the sleeping form; namely, an unenthusiastic moan.  
"You feeling alright?"  
"No." She muttered, shifting her position in the bed a little. "'ll have to stay home."

Soul placed a hand on her forehead. Her skin was definitely warmer than normal, than it should be. He could feel the heat before he even made skin contact, as if her face could almost be a heater to be used during cold weather. "Damn, you're burning up." The hand was withdrawn. "Have you checked your temperature at all?"  
"Woke up a while ago and checked, and took some Tylenol."  
"How long ago?"  
"Don't know. It was still dark." She rapidly placed her palm in front of her mouth and coughed roughly into it several times, moaning as she sank back into her pillow.  
Soul stepped out of the room and came back a couple of minutes later with a glass and a couple of small bottles.

"Here's more Tylenol, some cough medicine, and a glass of water."  
"Thanks." Maka propped herself up on her elbow and took one of the pills, downing it with a glass of water. She was a bit more awake now. Being sick always feels so much worse when you first wake up. Not that she was feeling much better, but it was a tiny bit more bearable, anyway.  
"You should take the cough syrup. You sounded pretty bad."  
She groaned, lying back into her bed. "Taking cough syrup is worse than having a cough itself."  
"Your throat is just going to feel worse and worse if you don't."  
Maka groaned again, hoping against hope that he wouldn't insist on this one. Since when did Soul become the logical one? A memory surfaced of the time she had been temporarily paralyzed with a witch's spell and Soul had to feed her, much to her chagrin and embarrassment.  
The Soul of here and now sighed, pulling her back into the present."Whatever. It's your throat." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Need anything else?"  
"Maybe bring that waste basket over here in case I get nauseous?"  
Her partner complied.  
Maka's eyes were closed now as she prepared to go back to sleep. "I'd ask you to take notes during class for me, but you probably won't even pay attention."  
Soul snickered. "Typical. You're this sick and that's all you care about. You really are a bookworm."  
"I knew you wouldn't do it." She grumbled.  
"Nah, I'll do it. But only because you're sick." _And I know it means a lot to you._ came the unvoiced thought.  
Her eyes shot open. "Really?"  
Soul smirked at her. "Sure, why not? Cool guys don't mind helping out now and then."  
_Still trying to keep up that cool guy image, huh?_ She sent a small smile in his direction. "Thank you."  
"See you after school." Soul ambled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Soul shut the door behind him as he entered the apartment. Deciding he should probably check on his partner first, he headed toward her room, on the way there glancing at the couch in the living room to see if she was there. She wasn't. He stopped at her room and knocked before opening the door.  
The form lying on the bed was motionless and didn't make a sound, except for the steady rise and fall of it's chest and the sound of breathing through partially clogged nostrils.  
Soul looked down at the paper in his hand. He had wound up having to copy the notes off of Tsubaki since he didn't concentrate on the lesson very well. Old habits die hard. At least Tsubaki didn't mind. She had been quite eager to comply once he told her why he was doing this in the first place.  
He placed the notes on the nightstand. He glanced down into the waste basket sitting at her bedside. Ew. So she did have an upset stomach. Seeing her this sick was pretty rare. Normally it was just little colds that did little more than confine her to their apartment and kept her sneezing into tissues all day as she curled up on the couch with a book.  
After cleaning out the waste basket briefly before placing it once again next to his meister, Soul left the room. Definitely didn't want to catch this bug.

About an hour later, as Soul sat on the couch flipping through channels-didn't they have anything good on TV these days?-Maka wandered into the room a bit on slightly unsteady feet. She leaned against the wall.  
"Sleep good?" Soul asked.  
"I kept waking up nauseous...so, not really..."  
"Well, don't get too close to me."  
"Eh?"  
"I don't want to catch what you've got." He explained, and got up. "You can have the couch if you like, though."  
She flopped down and grabbed the remote.  
"Hungry?" he asked.  
"Yeah...I haven't eaten all day. I'll fix myself some chicken soup or something..."  
"I'll fix you some chicken soup then." Soul headed into the kitchen.  
"Huh? But it's my turn to cook..."  
But her words went ignored. "Spent the entire day in bed?"  
"When I wasn't throwing up, yeah."  
"Hm." A clang was heard as he grabbed a pot. "Feeling any better?"  
"Yeah. It's a definite improvement over earlier, anyway."  
"Stomach bugs don't usually last too long, right?"  
"Depends."  
"Maybe catching this bug from you wouldn't be so bad...I could miss out on school for at least a couple of days."

"Don't you dare!"  
Soul smirked as his partner launched into a lecture on how important education is and how he would have to be crazy if he thought that feeling as sick as she felt would be a nice alternative to classes. He knew how to set her off. She actually took what he said seriously?  
"Did you see the notes I left in your room?" Soul asked, interrupting her tirade.  
"Oh...yeah. Surprised you didn't forget about it."  
Soul snickered. "Well, in the end I got them for you like the cool guy I am."  
"You probably had to copy them off of somebody." She said pointedly.  
Soul blinked at the pot of soup now sitting in front of him. Damn, she was sharp. "Maybe. Or maybe not. But either way I still kept my promise, didn't I? You got what you wanted."  
"That's true, I guess." She conceded, still wishing her partner would pay attention in class. She was at the top of her class, but she felt as Soul's meister that his grades reflected on her in some way.

Minutes passed and Maka began to lightly doze off.  
"Maka, soup's ready."  
As she jerked back to alertness Soul was right next to her handing her a large mug full of steaming soup. She tried to grab the handle without touching the hot sides. He adjusted his grip to make it easier and she took the mug in her hands.  
"Thank you..."  
"S'cool."

* * *

**Andddd, that's the end of this one.**

**So, here's the dealio...**  
**When I get into a new fandom I tend to come up with little scenarios in my head. This is where my oneshots come from. The oneshots tend to be mostly centered around my top favorite characters. (And of course from this fic, you can probably also guess what my favorite pairing is as well. Although this particular oneshot isn't really pairing-centered. Soul and Maka are undeniably close friends, whether or not they are in a relationship.) I have two others currently that I'll probably upload here sooner or later. I may or may not come up with more. No promises.**

**Let me know what you think, please! I tried to keep them in character here, and I think that if nothing else I did a more decent job than most...seriously, many fanfics I come across have the characters way OOC and that annoys me. Although "crack fics" can be funny.  
My main concern with this is that I made Soul a bit too "nice" here. But he does have a softer side and Maka is usually the one to see this softer side, so there ya go.**

**Oh, and those who know me well know that I don't swear...so why did I include a couple minor swears here? Because that's how Soul talks. I'd censor them out, but, y'know, if you're on this site you know what the word is anyway, so...what's the point?**

**P.S. Story is rated T because in one of the future uploads a subject will be mentioned briefly that warrants that rating. Nothing explicit.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I've been feeling nauseous a lot lately." Maka looked down at her milkshake, twirling the straw thoughtfully and smiling.  
"Oh?" Her father, Spirit, replied. He had offered to take his daughter to her favorite malt shop. Although she was much older now he still wanted so much to be able to spoil his daughter once in a while like a normal father. "Think you're catching something?"

"Actually, I'm wondering if I might be pregnant."  
Spirit looked utterly shocked, sputtering for several seconds before managing a cohesive sentence. "What HAVE you been doing with that Soul Eater boy, Maka?! I can't allow this, I-"  
"Papa." Maka's brow twitched irritably. "I'm 25. Plus Soul and I are married now. It's none of your business."

"I know sweetheart, it's just that..." The man began crying. "My poor little girl has lost her innocence..." He muttered to himself.

Maka just rolled her eyes at her idiot father's characteristic over protectiveness.

'On the other hand,' Spirit thought to himself, 'grandchildren...maybe grandchildren WOULD be nice...'  
At this thought his sobbing began to change into a gentle smile. "Have you told S...that octopus head yet?"  
"No." Maka blinked. "I'm not even sure at this point." 'Why am I even telling Papa this? Maybe I don't hate him as much as I tell myself I do...' she mused. 'Papa, why do you have to be so loving and yet such a horrible father at the same time?'

* * *

**This one is super short. Maybe I'll upload the next chapter more quickly to make up for the shortness.**

**This one came from, y'know...thinking and being amused by how Spirit would react to Maka possibly being pregnant. Sheesh, Spirit, she's married here, which means you gave her away on her wedding day...what did you expect to happen? xDD And think of mini Makas!**

**Just a note: I wrote this one first, but I decided to upload it second in order to have some form of continuity...although these are oneshots and not really meant to form a coherent continuity...I mean, the first chapter is set way back into sometime during the series. This one is set YEARS later.  
Buttt, this chapter is fairly closely related to the next chapter.**

**So I was checking out another SoMA oneshot series fanfic-Aceelerando, by Lisp-and oh my gosh...I think her grasp on the character's personalities puts my pathetic attempts to write them in character to shame.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated! If you could tell me where I might improve, that'd be great.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick note before we get started:**

**This is the last oneshot that I have that's actually written out. Like I said in the first author's note, I had three, and while it's possible there might be more I can't make any promises.  
Now, if you'd like to leave any suggestions, that'd be awesome and I encourage you to do so. But don't expect me to use your idea. In fact, I probably won't. I don't write very often and don't have much faith in my writing skills. When I do write something, it's because the idea wouldn't leave me alone and because I was fairly confident that I could pull it off.**

**Lastly, this is closely related to and on the same timeline as the last oneshot-meaning, this is set years after the anime and Soul and Maka have been married for quite some time at this point. Hopefully anything that may seem out of character can be explained by the fact that the characters are older and would have naturally matured more by this point.**

* * *

Soul had to cringe. He knew childbirth was a painful process, but he had never imagined what was going on right next to him. And not only painful, but messy. The nurses had to change the sheets a couple of times already and the baby wasn't even showing himself yet.  
Certainly made Soul thankful that he was a male and would never have to deal with this firsthand.  
He allowed his wife to hold his hand and offered words of support and encouragement as she whimpered, moaned, and groaned her way through the increasingly intense contractions.  
How many hours had they been in here? Seven? He was getting very tired...but then that went double for Maka, he was sure. He couldn't just leave her alone, could he? Not that he was required to be there, of course...but he wanted to be. He wanted to do what he could. But, was he even doing any good? What if he was really being more of an irritation than anything? But as helpless as he felt to do anything, he still did want to do what he could...Maka couldn't blame him for trying, could she?

Maka was a tough cookie, and no one knew it better than he, as her battle partner for the past 11 years or so. But he did have to wonder how painful this was compared to the countless injuries she had suffered in the past. Maybe he'd ask her sometime.

"SOUL! I'M GOING TO MAKA CHOP YOU SO HARD WHEN THIS IS OVER!"  
"Wha?!" Soul blinked, taken aback and confused by his wife's sudden angry outburst.  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU JERK!"  
Soul made a face. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure both of us had something to do with it..."  
The nurse present put a stop to the argument before anything more could be said by either soon-to-be parent.

Maka screamed as another contraction hit her body and the assistant nurse was telling her to push, while calling for the midwife to come in.  
Soul looked at his gasping, sweating, grimacing wife. Was the baby finally coming?  
He offered more words of encouragement as the midwife, too, told Maka to push.  
Soul's hand, which Maka had been holding, had already gone numb from all of the squeezing a long time ago, and now she was squeezing it even tighter as she bit back another scream and tried to channel all of her energy into trying to get the baby out and this over with as soon as possible. Soul wouldn't be surprised if his hand fell off from lack of blood circulation before this was over.

* * *

The moment the baby was delivered a deep feeling of relief washed over Maka. Her first thought was that it was finally over. The hours of seemingly endless pain. It was over and she could rest. Well, the placenta still had to come out, but that would happen any moment now.  
The thought immediately following was that she wanted to see her baby. The hospital staff were attending to him at the moment. She craned her neck in their direction trying to catch a glimpse of her child. The room was filled with his cries just as not long ago it had been filled with her's. She wanted to hold her son, comfort him.  
The nurse was handing him over to Maka, instructing her on holding him properly. Maka beamed as she took the small form in her arms and cradled him, calming the infant down as she did so. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Soul watching in apparent fascination. She looked up at him and smiled. Was that a tear in his eye, or was it her imagination?  
The nurse then asked Soul if he wished to hold the baby as well, to which he somewhat awkwardly accepted. Soul stared at his small son, unsure what to do or how to act. Eventually he just smiled "Hey there buddy..."  
He looked up at Maka. "You know, you're amazing." He said.  
Maka gently caressed the baby's cheek with the back of her hand. "The whole process is pretty amazing. I always loved reading about pregnancy and birth. It's kind of fascinating to me."  
"Any sort of reading is fascinating to you, Bookworm."  
"Hey, now, don't go forgetting that I promised you a Maka chop earlier. Don't push your luck."  
Soul smirked. "Yeah, while still squeezing the hell out of my hand like your life depended on it. That really hurt, you know. My hand is still kinda numb."  
"Oh? Well would you have liked to switch roles?"  
Soul made a face. "No, definitely not."  
"I thought so."  
"And that's why I say you're amazing. Had to take a lot of guts to go through that. Seriously."  
"Definitely not the most fun experience ever...almost makes me never want to go through with it again."  
"Almost?"  
"Yeah. But the baby makes it worth it."  
"Was the sex worth it, too?"*  
"...let's not talk about that here, Soul..." There was no one else in the room at the moment, but it wouldn't stay that way. She knew the doctor would be in soon to check on both her and her child.  
Soul smirked. "What, afraid someone will overhear?"  
"Yes."  
"Prude." Soul teased.  
"You're lucky I don't have any books with me. Smartass."  
"Seriously, though, you know they're going to come in and give us that no sexual activity for a month speech or something like that, right?"  
"I know."  
Maka grew quiet, as she took in the sight of Soul holding their child. A smile spread across her features. "You know, you look so cute sitting there with the baby. I wish I had a camera with me."  
Soul didn't respond, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was as happy as she at this moment.  
"I wonder if this is sort of how Papa felt when I was born." She said suddenly.  
"The perv was probably out drinking and cheating like always." Soul said.  
"Maybe..." Maka sighed. She didn't like to think so, but knowing her father it could very well have been the case.

The midwife then came in telling Maka that firstly the doctor should be in shortly and that secondly she should feed her baby now. She provided a small towel to cover her breast up with during the process if desired. She went to grab the baby from Soul in order to give him back to his mother, but he insisted on handing the infant to Maka himself. Maka thanked the nurse and accepted her son back into her arms. She began to bear her breast, offering the nipple to the infant's mouth, which he accepted greedily. As she then went to modestly place the towel over the rest of her exposed breast, she stole a glance at her husband. He was blushing slightly, she noticed with some amusement.  
She turned her focus back to the infant in her arms. She thought about how feeding him like this felt. It was a funny sort of feeling. She could definitely be glad that he didn't have any teeth yet.  
"Well, your flat chest seems to be of some use, anyway." A male voice pulled her out of her little moment.  
Maka snorted. "This is what breasts are for, you know? Who cares what size they are, they aren't there to give you nosebleeds. As much as you might wish they were."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Although truth be told with a baby to feed, she wasn't exactly flatchested right now.

They were quiet for a few minutes.  
"So, when are we planning on naming him?" Soul asked.  
"I don't know...names are so hard to decide on. I mean, we've had nine months and still don't know."  
"We can't just call him 'the baby' the rest of our lives."  
Maka laughed a little. "Yeah." She yawned. "Man, I'm so tired..."  
"I can only imagine, Maka. I mean, geeze. You were in labor for hours."  
"That's normal. Anyway, this guy needs to finish eating and I think the doctor was going to come in and examine us. I'll sleep after that."  
"You'd better. Bookworm." Soul gave her a gentle smile.

* * *

**So...liked this oneshot? Disliked it? Please let me know-and be honest.**

***Uh-huh, I went there. It's not a dirty word, people. But it is the reason I gave this fic a T rating.**

**P.S. And I have no idea how accurate this fanfic is when it comes to the portrayal of childbirth because I've never witnessed one personally. I tried to make it as accurate as I know how based on what I've read and gathered, but...aw well.**


End file.
